User talk:Kiiroi Senko
um I wouldnt.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 04:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Collaboration ZechtShinja 07:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) What do you have in mind? ZechtShinja 07:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I was considering creating a Naruto series based off of what I've done in roleplay. But I must first finish putting together my characters' abilities and such. ZechtShinja 07:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop CS3 ZechtShinja 07:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) We'll talk about that after I'm done putting everything together. Sure no problem, let me know what you wanna work on.....--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll leave it up to you mate, since I am just starting out after a long time, i have a little getting used to, so which one of my characters do you want to team up with.........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What and how may characters do you get to make up in this new team, and which of your characters are u going to use......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) No i am asking which characters are you gonna use, that way i'll know which of my characters to use....--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Well lets seee what you come up with, since this character is yet to be finished. Once you've fleshed him out and wrrite more of his personality and goals then we can talk about collaboration. Bacause I don't kow what to think of the character right now, since he is not finished yet........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 09:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I think the best partner of Phantom would be my Asura character........--Feel the Rage (Talk) 10:00, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Not sure really, let me think about ti a bit, and i'll get back to you, in the mean time if u have any ideas let me know......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 10:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 00:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) All finished setting things up. Now then, any ideas about our collaboration? ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 05:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC) My main character's timeline occurs alongside and after the canon events, so I'd have to make a descendant character....But I love the idea so I'd be happy to do so! Let's get started! ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 05:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) How about...your character is the good guy and mine is the bad guy? My character stumbles upon a record of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and sets off to find out what happened to the Bijuu; he forms an organization called "Tomb Raiders" (or something) and raids the Nations(can't say Five Great Nations because lord knows there'll be more than Five Great ones in this storyline xD) for the answers. I'm guessing he'll have to hunt down the descendants of the Uchiha bloodline, Senju bloodline, and find whomever has the Rinnegan in this generation. ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 05:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, he raids the nations. So, the hero's village gets attacked by Tomb Raider and his borderline girlfriend kidnapped because she is a potential carrier of the Senju's remnant DNA or something like that >.> ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 06:10, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe your character is a teacher and the attack destroyed the Academy, killing all the pre-Genin within? ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 06:19, August 16, 2011 (UTC) How about....the aftermath of the Fourth Shinobi World War resulted in global peace and understanding. An armistice was formed between the Five Great Nations and a permanent, joint military was formed. Each Village was allowed to form a militia, and a set of international laws were formed as well. In those days, Naruto Uzumaki's vision of a world with people that truly understood one another came true... Then in the future, that peace became...like a tyrannical type deal where anyone who stepped a toe out of line was severely punished. ROOT-like cells of shinobi keep tabs on all the people. Privacy is nonexistant. Happiness an illusion. And the only power to change the world rests in becoming a terrorist. Something along those lines? ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 06:38, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Of course, both of our characters will begin in the same place. Akameidos: a global ninja academy that trains the younglings in the arts of becoming a successful member of their regional militia. The Akameidos curriculum selectively omits pieces of history that would instill "unfavorable ideals" within the children, such as any mention of Madara Uchiha, the Fourth War, and instead brainwashes them into believing that the global convergence was an act of progress and not one forced on by a conflict against Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki. Also, the Uchiha Clan has been erased from history, their descendants masked under a different surname; which your character can be a member of. I'll suppose we'll begin with an anarchist being dragged away and a child's curiousity as to why he was being carted away. Then, the secret police come at night and drag off my parents. It's later confirmed that they were killed for "breaking" a law, thus contributing to my character's hatred of the establishment.... ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 14:49, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...well since you're a good guy I suppose your character could be a loyal member of the Village Militia. But unlike the brainwashed goons, yours would have a distinguished sense of pride, honor, etc. I'm getting the image of Zack Fair amidst a mindless gaggle of Shinra Guardsmen, y'know? Sorry for the Final Fantasy reference, but that was the picture in my mind xD. ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 05:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) That's the plan. And I'm hoping we can get a few more people in on this collaboration. Perhaps only the new people, you know? Make a story that sets us newbies apart from the veteran users of the site xD. ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 05:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm more than likely going to use Itachi or something. ☼ Zecht Shinja ☼ 05:43, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I was planning on having my character be a member of the future-Shinja Clan...and no, if they're in the same clan then they'd be inclined to show some form of mercy on one another, y'know? I'd be happy to, but it'd be getting edited tomorrow morning/afternoon. Hello, um I'm having trouble coming up with a name for a second character and was wondering if you'd help me--Ukiha Bakeru****** 08:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC)